The Proposal
by SIRIUSly Jacob Black
Summary: So there were four couples that we fell in love with from Harry Potter. Here's how each of our hero's- George, Harry, Ron and James Potter Sr. propose to their respective girlfriends in their sweet, cute and quirky ways. Please R&R.
1. George and Angelina

The Proposal

A/N: Please review. Any kind of criticism will be accepted. I'm a new writer and you guys can be a huge help!

Pairings:

Harry(19) and Ginny(18)

Ron(19) and Hermione(19)

**George(22) and Angelina(21)**

James(19) and Lily(19)

**George and Angelina**

**They had been going out for 2 years now and they were most definitely in love. George was already ready with his proposal and it only remained to be put into action but he was waiting for the right moment.**

**Then it came.**

**It was a clear night and the two of them had gone on one of their most special date yet. It had been in celebration of a new experiment that George had created, but kept very secretive about.**

"**George, can you tell me what this great experiment of yours is that called for our most expensive date yet?" said Angelina as they held hands while walking back to their home in Diagon Alley.**

"**Angie, be patient. You will be able to see it soon. I would have done it sooner, but my git of a brother didn't give me the time to do it." replied George smiling down at her and kissing her chastely.**

**She rested her head on his shoulder as they turned around the corner on their street. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Angelina whipped out her wand looking alert, but was surprised when George chuckled.**

"**Relax," he told her, "just look up."**

**And the second she looked up the most beautiful fire crackers she had ever seen exploded into the sky. They were fire dragons of different and vibrant colors, something resembling quidditch players flying around and loud cackling cartwheels and they all ended together with another bang and Angelina gasped loudly.**

**The final firecracker was the picture of her and George on their first date which had been taken unbeknownst to both of them. It was a picture in which she was laughing at something he had said and he was smirking at her.**

**Angelina turned to George with wide eyes and said, "was this what you were working on the past month?"**

**George smiled and nodded mutely before motioning to the sky one more time. There was a silent message in the sky that said, 'MARRY ME ANGIE?'**

**Angelina gasped "Merlin's beard." once again and turned to see George on his knee with a ring in his hand. The ring was a solid gold ring with fiery firestones and rubies. George said, "I love you, Angie. You've been there after his death like no one else has. You mean the world to me. Will you marry me? I'll let you take over the joke shop partnership."**

**Angelina laughed before saying, "Of Corse I will Weasley, Merlin! of Corse I will."**

**He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. They walked back to their apartment above the shop each thinking about the night and its surprises.**

**A/N: So here's the first chapter! Please review! You know you want to!**

**So the next chapter is going to be Harry and Ginny, and I'm going to post it up next week-provided I get enough reviews to have the incentive to continue!**

**=)**


	2. Harry and Ginny

Harry and Ginny:

A/N: Oh god! I know this is like practically three weeks after the first post, but I really hven't had anytime what wtih my finals and all. Please review. Here goes!

Summary: This story is a series of one shots. It takes place a few years after the final battle, and one way before. Harry, Ron, James Potter and George each propose to their respective girlfriends in their own personal styles and moments. and thank you, _viva gal_, for pointing out that we cant apparate in and out of hogwarts, I cant believe I forgot that!

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter nor any other recognizable people...they are yada yada yada... I just dont own them okay, dont make me feel worse!

Pairings:

**Harry(19) and Ginny(18)**

Ron(19) and Hermione(19)

George(22) and Angelina(21)

James(19) and Lily(19)

Harry and Ginny were in love a long time before they confessed it to each other. They claimed (and knew it to be true) that the day they fell in love was the day that they had first kissed each other- the day of the Quidditch finals in Harry's sixth and Ginny's fifth year.

Just like that beautiful day 3 years ago, today Ginny had won the first match in the quidditch world cup-she played with the Hollyhead Harpies. She had scored 110 of the 150 points that had been made, before they won.

Harry met her outside the tents once she was ready to leave.

"You played amazing Ginny." he said, softly kissing her. She giggled and rolled her eyes, "thanks, Harry."

"Are you ready for the surprise?"

"What surprise?"

"The one is promised to give you on the day you won your first match Ginny!" he said pretending to be hurt that she didn't remember.

Ginny laughed and said, "Stop pretending Harry. Lets get going before my gits of brothers hound us for the after party." Suddenly there was a pop, and Ginny turned to see Kreacher bowing deeply to the pair of them "Master Harry, Miss Ginny." He murmured.

Harry grinned, "Perfect timing Kreacher. Let's go." Ginny frowned in confusion, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry smiled, took her hand and they apparated quickly.

Ginny gasped as she looked around her. They were in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts and it was decorated the exact way it had been three years ago-except this time there were posters of the holyhead harpies as well. She turned to look at Harry and suddenly, she gasped even louder and looked down-Harry was standing on one knee, and in his hand was a beautiful gold box.

"Harry! What…"

"shh…Ginny, I know this might seem soon to you, but I love you with all my heart. Like you know- you are my life and my happiness. You're the reason I came back to the living on that day, even though I could have moved on. I promise to keep you happy just as you keep me. Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Oh Harry!" Ginny almost had tears in her eyes, "of Corse I will!"

Harry opened the box and slid the ring onto Ginny's finger. She looked at it with amazement. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a silver ring in a delicate interlaced pattern and had emeralds and ruby's studded into it.

"Merlin, this is beautiful Harry!"

Harry blushed, "It was my mother's" Ginny looked up at him and smiled brilliantly.

"I love you Harry, thank you."

"I love you too Ginny." Harry pulled her face up gently and gave her the most breathtaking kiss she had experienced.

Suddenly they heard applause all around them, and they pulled apart. All their family and friends were standing in the room smiling. Mrs. Weasley came forward and embraced the two of them congratulating them, "Now you'll really be my son, even though you always were, this is so much nicer!" The others followed suit, smiling and in Hermione's case, tearing up. Harry and Ginny didn't stop smiling even though they were sort of embarrassed that everyone had witnessed them. It was the best moment of their lives.

A/N: So, how was it? Love it hate it? please review! :D Next time: James and Lily!


End file.
